Gomawo Chingu Special Birthday Rita DSR3
by SiswyELF
Summary: Gomawo Chingu


**[ONESHOOT] GOMAWO CHINGU ! Special: Happy Birthday Rita DSR3**

Author: Raesun ( SiswyELF9)

Cast: 1. Rita Dsr3 as Rieta / Hye Mi

2. Yesung SuJu

Other cast: 1. Siswy DSR3 as Wywy

2. Ririn DSR3 as Ryn

3. Devi DSR3 as Difi

4. Ranti DSR3 as Rynti

5. Della as Della (DSR3 Friends)

Genre: Happy and Romance

Note : Annyeong Para Readers.

Ini One shoot special Birthday Rita Eonni.. 22 March 2013 ini.. Saengil Chukkae ne eonni.. Oh, ya bagi kalian yang belum tau Apa sih DSR3 itu silahkan follow dsr3_official ~ dan lihat Tweet nya. NO BASH AND PLEASE COMMENT NE !

Happy Reading !

*Rieta POV*

"KYAA ! Wy, jauhkan Oppa mu yang di Super Junior itu. Suruh dia berhenti menggangguku terus !" Ucapku pada Wywy.

"Oppa ku Nugu ? Oppa ku banyak di SuJu ada Siwon, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Shin_"

"Ahh.. Bukan yang itu maksudku ? Maksudku Kakak kandungmu !"

"MWO !"

"Ne,, Wae ?"

"Ani~ Maksudmu Yesung Oppa, kakak ku itu suka padamu"

"Ne".

"Ohh" Jawab DSR3

SKIPP

*AUTHOR POV*

"DSR3 sebentar lagi kita akan tampil di MBC Music Core, Hwaiting DS"

"R3" Ucap dsr3 serempak.

"HEY ! Kajja ! SUJU sudah selesai, sekarang giliran kalian, oh, ya setelah itu kalian feat suju yaa waktu lagu Ireohke Neol Saranghae.."

"Kok baru di beri tau" Tanya Difi.

"Molla"

"Issh npa sama suju.." Kesal Rieta.

"Sudahlah eonni, biar sajaa.. Jangan sampai Fans tau kalau eonni benci SuJu. Ayo cepat kita udah mulai nih" Ucap Ryn.

DSR3 Pun tampil dengan lagu friendship.

Dan Yesung SuJu memperhatikan Rieta terus dari dalam panggung walaupun hanya melihat dari TV.

"Kajja kajja selanjutnya DSR3 Feat SuJu Ireohke Neol Saranghae..

"Shilta Shilta Shilta" Ucap Rieta pelan kepada Rynti.

"sudahlah eonni.. Ini lagi di panggung" Ucap Rynti.

DSR3 Feat SuJu pun di mulai..

Pertama Difi yang di pasangkan oleh KyuHyun dan Donghae.

Suatu pagi di Korea.. Ku bertemu seorang Namja~

setelah itu Ryn yang di pasangkan dengan Sungmin dan EunhyukWywy di pasangkan dengan Siwon dan Ryeowook.

Rynti dengan Kang In, dan Rieta dengan Yesung.

Setelah itu member suju lainnya hanya sendiri tetapi tetap ngedance.

Setelah MBC Music Core berakhir.

DSR3 ingin langsung pulang ke Dorm tetapi Yesung mencegah nya.

"Kita di suruh Foto-foto Couple SuJu-DSR3 oleh lee soo man" Ucap Yesung.

"Wahh ? Jinjja ? Aigoo, senangnya.. Ayo oppa aku sudah tidak sabar, berapa hari kita foto ?" Tanya Wywy.

"Hari ini dan Besok" Ucap Yesung.

"KAJJA KAJJA cepat berangkat" Tegur Soo Man ahjussi.

"Iyaa Ahjussi" Jawab DSR3 & SUPER JUNIOR.

Pemotretan

"Ahh.. Yesung sekarang giliran kau dam Rieta Cepat.."

"Iyaa"

"Yesung.. Kau peluk Rietaa yaa.. Nah, ya seperti itu"

*Rieta POV*

Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman sekarang berada di sisi Yesung Oppa.. Baiklah aku akui sekarang Saranghaeyo yesung oppaaa~

"Ahjussi gaya apa lagi ?" tanyaku.

"Kau memeluk Yesung"

"Mwo ? Harus ?"

"iyaa.. Ppali"

"iya ya"

aku pun memeluk yesung oppaa.. Dan dia tersenyum tanpa ku sadari Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Nahh sekarang sudah selesai.. Giliran Semuanya foto bersamaa.. Kajja semuanya berkumpul.. Iyaa.. Senyum yaa"

"Oke.. Sekarang sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang ke Dorm masing-masing" Ucap Soo Man Ahjussi.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Ryn di bawa oleh Yesung Oppa ke dalam mobilnya sepertinya ingin di antar pulang.. Huftt.. Entah kenapaa aku sedikit cemburu dan kesal. Aku pun langsung masuk ke Mobil DSR3 dan pulang bersama Wywy, Rynti, dan Difi.

*Ryn POV*

"Ada apa Oppa ?"

"Besok kita ada jadwal pemotretankan.. Dan besoknya lagi Rieta ultah. Besok kita cuekkin dia dan kau bermesraanlah denganku, sepertinya dia akan cemburu. Aku yakin dia sudah mulai menyukaiku.. Bagaimana ?" Ucap Yesung Oppa.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Nanti akan aku kasih tau juga pada Member lainnya, dan pastinya kecuali Rieta eonni.. Wkwkwk"

"hahaha.."

Tak terasa aku pun sampai di Dorm.

"Gomawo Oppa"

"Cheonma ! Sampai jumpa besok"

* Rieta POV *

Tuh kan bener, Ryn pulang dengan Yesung Oppa.. Kenapa di saat aku mulai mencintaimu kau malah berduaan dengan Ryn eonni, Oppaaa..

"Mianhae semuaa.. Tadi aku di antar Yesung Oppa. Hmm,, aku tidur dulu yaa.. Bye" Ucap Ryn.

"Eonni aku ingin keluar sebentar~" Ucapku dan langsung pergi ke depan Dorm Dsr3.

Huftt.. Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya tapi aku malu. Kenapaa kau berubah oppa ?

* Ryn POV*

"hey ! Kemari semuanya tadi kata Yesung Oppa besok kita kan ada pemotretan, besoknya lagi Rieta Ultah jadi besok aku akan pura-pura bermesraan dengan Yesung Oppa dan kalian & SuJu cuekkin dia dan Malam nya jam 00.00 Kita beri dia kejutan di Dorm ini ! Ok !" Ucapku.

"Ok" Ucap mereka serempak.

Next Day

* Rieta POV*

hari ini DSR3 akan ada pemotretan lagi seperti kemarin tetapi ini mulai pagi hingga menjelang Sore.

Tapi aku merasa di cuekkin sama DSR3 & SUJU, emang aku ada salah apa ? Dan yang paling aku benci Yesung Oppa sedang berduaan dengan Ryn Eonni..

Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku tapi aku benar-benar malu.

"Rieta Giliranmu" Ucap Soo Man ahjussi.

"Hmm,, Mianhae Ahjussi.. Pasanganku siapa ?"

"Ryeowook saja"

"KYA ! TIDAK BOLEH WOOKIE OPPA PUNYAKU !" Teriak Wywy yang sedang berduaan dengan Ryeowook Oppa.

"Iyaa iya aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Aku sama Hae Oppa saja. Donghae Oppa kau mau tidak ?" Ucapku.

"Hmm,, kenapa tidak ? Pasti mau lah.. Siapa yang tidak mau berfoto sama Yeoja Kyeopta Geurigo Yeppeuda Seperti kau" Puji Hae Oppa.

"Iiih, Hae Oppa membuatku malu" Ucapku.

"Sudah-sudah pacaran nya nanti saja, sekarang cepat kalian berciuman" Ucap Soo Man Ahjussi.

"MWO ? Aku saja tidak pernah melakukan nya" Ucapku.

"JINJJA ? Bukankah Ciuman pertamamu dengan Yesung Oppa ? Hah ?" Ucap Namja Evil, Kyuhyun Oppa.

"A_Aniyo.. Siapa bil_bilang ? Ahh iya ya aku akan melakukannya dengan Hae Oppa.. Gwenchana Oppa ?" Tanyaku pada Donghae Oppa.

"Tentu" Ucap Hae Oppa tersenyum.

* Yesung POV*

mwo dia ingin berciuman dengan Hae .. Issh menyebalkan sekali.. Kalau bukan karena nanti malam ada kejutan Ultah Rieta pasti aku akan mencegahnya berciuman dengan Hae.. Huh ! Menyebalkan...

"Oppa Gwechana ?" Tanya Ryn.

"ahh.. Ne ne.. Aku kesal melihat Hae" Bisik ku pada Ryn.

"Hhahahaha.. Oppa oppaa.. Yesung oppa saja pernah berciuman dengan banyak wanita kan ? Kenapa Rieta eonni tidak boleh ?" Ucap Ryn pelan karena takut terdengar oleh member lain.

"hmm, iya yaa.. Ryn, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman ?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak, wae ?"

"Gwaenchana.. Apa mau ku cium"

"KYAA ! Oppa tentu saja tidak !"

"hahaha.. Hanya bercanda Ryn"

Skipp

* Rieta POV *

Hari sudah menjelang sore.

Pemotretan pun berakhir.

Aku pun pulang hanya sendiri karena aku membawa mobil pribadiku*Hahaha, I'm Sorry Eonni* dan Ryn masih bersama Yesung Oppaa.. Huftt,, aku tau Ryn paling cantik di DSR3 tapii Yesung Oppa pernah bilang padaku dia akan menunggu sampai aku mencintainya, dan sekarang di saat seperti ini malah dia yang menjauh.

Di dalam perjalanan aku melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang menunggu Taksi, dan aku seperti mengenali yeoja itu aku pun berhenti dan keluar dari mobil dan untung saja di jalanan sepi jadi tidak ada Fans fansku.

"Annyeong,, apa kita pernah bertemu ?" Ucapku.

"Sepertinya iyaa.. Ah, iya kau Rieta.. Aku Della teman DSR3 dulu.. Aigoo, kau apa kabar ?" Ucap Della.

"Iyaa.. Baik. Ayo ke dormku.. Naiklah" ajakku.

"Gomawo" Ucapnya.

Kami pun menuju Dormku ahh bukan tetapi Dorm DSR3.. Hehehe..

* Yesung POV *

"Akhirnya kue ultah dan lilin nya tersusun rapi,, lampu nya matikan. Sebentar lagi Rieta pasti datang" Ucapku.

Hening~

Tiba-tiba

"Kok gelap sih Rieta" Ucap Yeoja yang ada di sebelah Rieta.

Rieta menyalakan lampunya dan~

"Saengilchukkhamnida Saengilchukkhamnida Saranghaneun Rietaaaaa~ SAENGIL CHUKKAE" Teriak DSR3 DAN SUPER JUNIOR*bow*.

"Huaa.. Gomawo Semuanyaa.. Aku kira kalian tidak perduli lagi terhadap Leader kalian ini.. Hehe.. Oh, ya ini teman kita dulu, Della" Ucap Rieta.

"Annyeong" Ucap nya yang ternyata bernama Della.

"Annyeong" Balas member lainnya.

*Rieta POV*

"Ahh.. Kau dellaa yang waktu dulu itu.. Iya aku ingat.. Aigoo, berapa lama kita sudah tidak bertemu.. Naneun bogoshipo" Ucap Ryn.

"Iyaa.. Kami merindukanmu" Balas Difi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Balas Wywy dan Rynti lagi.

"Iyaa.. Aku jugaa sangaat merindukan kalian semuaa.. Oh, ya Saengil Chukkae Ne Rieta" Ucap Della.

"ne"

Tiba-tiba suasana kini menjadi Hening~

"Rietaa !" Panggil Yesung oppa dan dia mendekatiku.

"Mwo ?"

"Saranghaeyo Chagi"

"B_Bukankah Oppa berpacaran de_ngan Ryn Eonni ?"

"aniyo, kami hanya berpura-pura. Ingin membuatmu cemburu, Mian"

"Na_Nado Sa_Sara_ Saranghae Oppa"

"JINJJA kau mencintaiku ?"

"iya Oppaa.. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu setiap saat. Jeongmal Saranghae oppa" Ucapku.

"AKHIRNYA KALIAN Pacaran jugaa.. Ayo Ciuman.." Teriak para member dan Della juga ikut berteriak.

Chu~

Yesung oppa menciumku. Aku hanya tersenyum malu.

"Chukkae ne" Ucap Della.

"Gomawo ! Della aku ingin kau tinggal di Dorm ini bersama kami. Please, mau yaa ?" Ucapku.

"tentu.. Aku sangat merindukan kalian" Ucap Della.

"DSR3 Mulai sekarang Della akan tinggal di Dorm kita.. Ok" Ucapku.

"OK" Balas mereka.

Akhirnya DSR3 dan Della tinggal bersama. Dan aku akan menjadi YeojaChingu Yesung Oppa selamanyaa.. Dan juga Kini aku tidak membenci SuJu lagi, Saranghaeyo Super Junior !

END

NB: bagus kah ? Panjang kah ? Gaje kah ? Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada temanku, yaitu, Della & Silvia.

Della & Silvia, Gomawo telah memberiku semangat.. Dan slalu membaca ff yang telah aku publish ^^

Please Readers your Comment.

And No Bash.


End file.
